


Special Occasion

by TrueMeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3B sneak peek, Breakfast in Bed, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Malec Children, Mornings, One Shot, Shadowhunters 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: Based on the Malec 3B sneak peek: A few years later, Alec wakes up to breakfast in bed, made by Magnus with a little help from the kids...





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 3B Malec sneak peek

Alec had stirred awake to the sound of footsteps in the kitchen, the faint smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the door, and the morning sun's rays poking through the cracks in the curtains. Usually he was the first one up in the mornings to get ready and head off to the Institute.  But it was finally Sunday, and Alec wanted to take the time to sleep in. Last night had been a late one, messing with paperwork in his office well past when it got dark.

When Alec sat up in bed, the door to the bedroom creaked open. He was greeted by the smiling face of his husband, carrying a tray with a couple plates of food and completed with a rose in the corner. "Good morning Alexander," Magnus smiled as he placed the tray on the bed.

Just as Alec suspected, eggs, bacon, and toast.  Magnus had a soft grin on his face. Alec paused, still trying to blink away the sleepiness and put together why Magnus had gone through the trouble of making breakfast early and bringing it to him in bed.. “Morning,” he replied back. “What’s all this?”

“I’d think you’d know breakfast when you’d see it, Alexander,” Magnus teased. He leaned in and kissed Alec’s forehead.

Alec gave a small smile. “”Is today a special occasion?”

“It’s your day off,” Magnus said. “And we wanted to make the most of it.”

It was the ‘we’ in Magnus’ sentence that suddenly made Alec hear a faint thundering of quick footsteps coming closer to them. The bedroom door suddenly bandged open, and Alec was bombarded with the excited shrills of two little kids that barrelled into the room.

The kids clambered onto the bed, all while giggling and calling out “Daddy!”

Now Alec couldn’t hide his joy as he hugged his and Magnus’ kids. Their oldest girl, a Shadowhunter like Alec, and the younger boy, a Warlock like Magnus. Alec hugged each one of them in turn as they giggled and wished him a good morning.

“They helped a little,” Magnus was smiling as well.

“I’m sure they did,” Alec chuckled. He had one arm around their son while their daughter sat on Alec’s legs, a lollipop clutched in her little fist.

Alec rarely got mornings like this. On the few days he actually got time off, he was usually still up early, getting work-related texts from the Institute, or taking care of the kids. But the fact that he got to sleep in even a little, and spend the morning with his husband and kids, the people he loved most in this world… Alec truly felt content. He was more at home and happy than he’d ever been in his life, just having these soft moments with his family.

“That’s actually really sweet,” Alec said.

“I thought so,” Magnus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at truelightwood.tumblr.com and @true_lightwood on twitter


End file.
